Sailor Chiron and Sailor Sun
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: New Sailors Scouts
1. The Return of the Dark Kingdom

Nina Song is a 19 year old, she lives with her older sister Glorie of 24 years in Tokyo, Nina is Sailor Chiron and his older sister is Sailor Sun, they are always together

Nina studied music in college, Glorie works as a producer on a local radio, they awaken their power rather late

Nina is the shy, intelligent and spiritual girl, Glorie is the outgoing, a little silly, like astrology

* * *

In the Silver Millennium, Beryl was not as powerful human sorceress, she had 2 younger sisters, witches also called Lower Enya was a powerful witch, the middle sister called Glorya

Beryl was always jealous of Enya, but wanted more than her middle sister, Enya and Glorya were Sailors land, Chiron and Sailor Sailor Sun

They could go Al kingdom of the moon, and protecting the princess, and were very friendly, Beryl fell in love with Prince of the earth, Endymion, but he fell in love with the princess Selene

Beryl jealousy, she killed at the Prince, but she was going to kill Selene, but Enya confronted her older sister, but Beryl accidentally killed her dearest sister but hated because Enya had a different beauty

* * *

Everything is back to normal, the Sailors going to go to college, two girls arrive in Tokyo, Yamagata they come from, they lost their parents in a fire in the house, they live together since then, they seem to be normal girls but they are Sailors Scouts

"Goodbye older sister and go to my first day in college," Nina said cheerfully

"Goodbye Nina, beware of all" Glorie said calmly, Nina walked away to college

Nina walked slowly through the streets, with shy face, she just wanted to go to college, she finally arrived, Nina was feeling nervous and uncomfortable, too many people, she was sweating a little, some people looked at Nina, and began to gossip about Nina

"I've never seen here, that girl must be new in town" One girl said laughing

"You do not make fun of the new" Another girl said seriously

Serena was with her friends, Nina was alone, no one approached her, she wants to be friends, no one wants to talk to her, it seems, Serena saw Nina, she felt bad for her, she is so lonely

"Poor girl, she is alone, must be new, let us know, it sure is a great person," Serena said quietly

"It's true, she's sad face" Mina said

"Hi, are you new in town?" Serena said cheerfully and amicably

"Me?" Nina said blankly

"Yes, come," Serena said amicably

Nina sighed, finally someone wants to talk to her, she walked slowly through the crowd, she felt a little better, she approached Serena and others, Nina nervously watched the girls, Rei looked at her seriously and some hate, Nina felt a little intimidated by Rei

"Where do you come from?, what is your name?" Mina said kindly and friendly

"Hi, I come from Yamagata, I'm Nina Song" Nina said calmly

"Oh great, get together with us, so you're not lonely" Lita said quietly

"I am Serena Tsukino" Serena was presented to her

"I am Lita Kino" Lita said quietly

"I am Mina Aino" Mina said cheerfully and recklessly

"I am Ami Mizuno" Ami said calmly

"I am Rei Hino" Rei said seriously

"Nice to know them girls are very friendly girls" Nina said amiably, she is not shy with the girls

Nina joined with them, they chatted, Nina was happy at last made new friends, they sat at a table, but do not trust Nina Rei, Rei thinks she's a bad person

"Nina, what are you studying?" Mina said quietly, she asked

"Music is my first day, I want to be a great singer, I love music, singing and listening" Nina said calmly

"Oh great, I also will study music," Rei said calmly

"I like" Mina said cheerfully

"Me too, can do the work and that together," Serena said cheerfully

"Lita, Ami, do you two think study?" Nina asked somewhat curious and confused

"I will study medicine, I will be a doctor like my mother" Ami said calmly

"I will study kitchen, I will be chef, and have a pastry shop, and a florist" Lita said excitedly

"Oh great, my father was a chef, my mother was a florist, but they died, my sister Glorie and I decided to move here to Tokyo" Nina said calmly, and with a bit of sadness

Let's go to school, come Nina" Serena said laughing, she took Nina's arm, and went together

They were sitting at desks, the class has begun, Nina was in the middle of Serena and Rei, Nina was so excited, she smiles, Rei looked at her seriously, Rei still does not trust her

"Hello, I'm your history teacher of music, I'm Kate Nakamura" Kate said quietly and bitterly, "Many new faces and some not so much, let's start with class" Kate said again laughing

They began to show up and learn more about the music, Nina was so excited with all this and very happy, everything going very well, is Recess

"Lunchtime" Mila said Serena and laughing merrily, they love to eat

"Yes," Nina said Rei and seriously, they sighed at the same time, and they looked at each other, are slightly similar

4 They were to meet Ami and Lita, they go to breakfast together, they were eating and talking

"What do you do for fun ?, Nina" Serena said quietly

"Well, hear music, writing stories, poems, draw, watch TV and be on the internet, in the PC" Nina said calmly

"And do not go?" Mina said uncomprehending

"No, you do not get out much, and do not know where there are places to have fun, I am a homely girl" Nina said calmly

"Ah well, since you're with us, you'll have fun" Lita said laughing

"Well," Nina said dryly

"Well it's time for the other classes" Rei said calmly

They went to their classes, classes ended for the day, Nina was walking home, she saw a black cat and a white cat

"Cats with a moon on her forehead, oh this is strange" Nina told herself cheerfully

"Hello" Luna and Artemis said quietly

"Cats speak, oh great" Nina said surprised

"Yes, we've finally found you, Nina Song" Luna said wearily

"How do you know my name?" Nina said a little nervous

"You're Sailor Chiron, we feel your power" Artemis said quietly

"Oh, and what is a Sailor?" Nina said curiously

"Good is a warrior, righteous, to defend the world from evil" Artemis said quietly

"The girls are in danger, keep this and gave the power of Chiron" Luna said seriously


	2. Sailor Chiron

Nina Song is a 19 year old, she lives with her older sister Glorie of 24 years in Tokyo, Nina is Sailor Chiron and his older sister is Sailor Sun, they are always together

Nina studied music in college, Glorie works as a producer on a local radio, they awaken their power rather late

Nina is the shy, intelligent and spiritual girl, Glorie is the outgoing, a little silly, like astrology

* * *

In the Silver Millennium, Beryl was not as powerful human sorceress, she had 2 younger sisters, witches also called Lower Enya was a powerful witch, the middle sister called Glorya

Beryl was always jealous of Enya, but wanted more than her middle sister, Enya and Glorya were Sailors land, Chiron and Sailor Sailor Sun

They could go Al kingdom of the moon, and protecting the princess, and were very friendly, Beryl fell in love with Prince of the earth, Endymion, but he fell in love with the princess Selene

Beryl jealousy killed the Prince was going to kill Selene, but Enya confronted her older sister, Beryl but accidentally killed her dearest sister but hated because Enya had a different

* * *

"By the Power of Chiron!" Nina shouted aloud

Nina has been transformed into Sailor Chiron, she was floating a little, she is shocked

"Oh great, hear them, go to save" Nina said cheerfully

At the mall are attacking a Youmas, the girls are in danger, costume Nina is similar to Sailor Galaxia, but purple with silver, without headdress, she had an inverted tiara, she has an inverted tiara on front, she had a black mask

"Stop there, horrible monsters" Nina said calmly

"A new Sailor" Serena said surprised

"I am Sailor Chiron, I fight for life and justice" Nina was saying seriously

"Another, are so annoying, they are reproduced from nothing" Morgana said furious

"Fire Chiron" Nina launched an attack, she said it randomly, but to no avail

Nina began to fight Morgana, but Morgana Nina managed to hit and fell to the ground in pain, but returned to lift, she is standing, Nina launched the attack, fire Chiron, but with a little more force, Morgana fell, but a larger Youma attacked Nina, she fainted

"Chiron!" The Others Sailor shouted

Glorie felt that she was scared that she finished working, she walked and ran into Luna, the black cat, with the moon on the forehead, Glorie looked curiously at Luna

"Hello Glorie Song, nice to meet you" Luna said cheerfully

"How do you know my name ?, A talking cat" Glorie said scared

"Nothing happens, your sister is Sailor Chiron, you're Sailor Sun, you must tell by the power of the sun" Luna said seriously

* * *

**I know it's short, but it comes next now, I hope you like this story of Sailor Moon**


	3. Sailor Sun

Nina Song is a 19 year old, she lives with her older sister Glorie of 24 years in Tokyo, Nina is Sailor Chiron and his older sister is Sailor Sun, they are always together

Nina studied music in college, Glorie works as a producer on a local radio, they awaken their power rather late

Nina is the shy, intelligent and spiritual girl, Glorie is the outgoing, a little silly, like astrology

* * *

In the Silver Millennium, Beryl was not as powerful human sorceress, she had 2 younger sisters, witches also called Lower Enya was a powerful witch, the middle sister called Glorya

Beryl was always jealous of Enya, but wanted more than her middle sister, Enya and Glorya were Sailors land, Chiron and Sailor Sailor Sun

They could go Al kingdom of the moon, and protecting the princess, and were very friendly, Beryl fell in love with Prince of the earth, Endymion, but he fell in love with the princess Selene

Beryl jealousy killed the Prince was going to kill Selene, but Enya confronted her older sister, Beryl but accidentally killed her dearest sister but hated because Enya had a different


End file.
